


The Lillies Bloom From The Broken

by WelcomeToTheBadlands



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Josh Lives, Josh is Sad, Wendigo, Wendigo Josh, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcomeToTheBadlands/pseuds/WelcomeToTheBadlands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He escaped the mines almost human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lillies Bloom From The Broken

They had found him outside Chris' house almost a week later. He wore a doctor's mask over his face, sitting far away from the house.

He had trouble talking. He had trouble explaining how he escaped not fully changed because he hadn't eaten more than a small milligram of flesh before he turned himself away and escaped the mines.

Everyone had seemed to not welcome him back though. As expected.

Chris and Sam seemed to be the only one who cared. Chris getting him dead things from the morgue and Sam striking up daily conversation with him.

"I-" his teeth seemed to tear at his flesh every time he opened his mouth.

"What do you need?" He pointed to his mask with his hand. Sam knew. She saw the string becoming undone and frayed. "I can go get you a new one."

And she did. Undauntingly coming back with a whole box. "I'm gonna need to take that off. Okay?" There was a pained look Josh's face and a growling noise of protest.

"No." He said. Sam stared at him, silent for a few minutes. Her hands were on her hips.  
  
"I've seen a lot of shit, Josh. Take off the fucking mask."

They had found him outside Chris' house almost a week later. He wore a doctor's mask over his face, sitting far away from the house.

He had trouble talking. He had trouble explaining how he escaped not fully changed because he hadn't eaten more than a small milligram of flesh before he turned himself away and escaped the mines.

Everyone had seemed to not welcome him back though. As expected.

Chris and Sam seemed to be the only one who cared. Chris getting him dead things from the morgue and Sam striking up daily conversation with him.

"I-" his teeth seemed to tear at his flesh every time he opened his mouth.

"What do you need?" He pointed to his mask with his hand. Sam knew. She saw the string becoming undone and frayed. "I can go get you a new one."

And she did. Undauntingly coming back with a whole box. "I'm gonna need to take that off. Okay?" There was a pained look Josh's face and a growling noise of protest.

"No." He said. Sam stared at him, silent for a few minutes. Her hands were on her hips.  
  
"I've seen a lot of shit, Josh. Take off the fucking mask."

"Nu-uh." He tried, moving backward in the grass and shielding his face. "No."

"Josh calm down. You're with me." The panics happened at least once a week. By now, Sam was used to it. Getting on her knees and sticking her arms out. An act of trust.

Sam traced her thumb under Josh's chin, softly. Then traced circles on his temple, like she'd watched his sister do when he hd a headache. His shoulders visibly loosened at her touch. "O-ay. Just... don't..." He showed his face. The gnashed upper corner of his mouth showed part of is gum and sharper teeth. Water welled up in his eyes, both of them felt like they had revealed something they never showed each other before. "Heh. Thanks." He was even more damaged than before. A lot quieter and a lot more... sad. Something had changed in him and it wasn't just the wendigo curse trying to take hold of him.

"See, not that bad." She quickly tied the new mask on him before he got anymore distressed than he already was. "Your okay." Sam smiled, and for that moment. It seemed like he was smiling too. 


End file.
